Mi pequeña suegra
by javipozos
Summary: Hana Hyuga era la princesa Hyuga antes de Hinata y luego de una misión descubre algo de otro mundo, que le revelará en carne propia lo que les depara el futuro a todos.
1. Chapter 1

Mi pequeña suegra  
Mini narrativa 1  
La aldea de la Hoja había cruzado hace no mucho por una Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi y una tercera vendría dentro de poco, pero eso no era algo que preocupara a la doncella Hana Hyuga.  
En la generación de ninjas del futuro Cuarto Hokage sobresalían muchas mujeres pero en cuestión de análisis y rastreo Hana Hyuga era la mejor. Una hermosa mujer de 14 años de edad, inusual cabello negro azulado, piel nacarada y ojos blanco malva, además de que descendía de la Rama Principal, aunque tenía el corazón más puro entre su familia y la soberbia no era algo que su corazón albergara.  
De su grupo, Hana tenía dos grandes amigas: La carismática Mikoto Uchiha y la rebelde pero simpática Kushina Uzumaki, con quienes siempre se les veía juntas cuando no estaban de misión.  
Sin embargo, de todas las personas en su circulo social solo había una que ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón: Su mejor amigo Hiashi Hyuga. A simple vista, se catalogaría al castaño heredero como un patán engreído que no se merecía el suelo donde pisaba. Aunque ella tenía un pequeño don para ver un poco más allá de lo que las personas aparentaban y no era precisamente con el Byakugan.  
El Tercer Hokage le había dado una misión importante la cual era investigar una zona donde se rumoreaba que los ninjas de Iwa empezaban a asentarse con el fin de espionaje. La chica preparaba sus cosas en cada cuando vio que alguien estaba en la puerta de su cuarto mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Es prudente que vayas sola?-.

Hana sonrió ya que notó que se trataba de Hiashi, quien siempre lucía con su mirada de pocos amigos, pero sabía perfectamente que muy en el fondo se estaba muriendo del miedo de que haría una misión A sola.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-.

-Si quieres voy contigo-le propuso el joven castaño.

-No quisiera ponerte en peligro, Lord Hyuga me mata si algo te llega a pasar, además de que no me lo perdonaría-le respondió cálidamente la chica empezando a irse.

-Pero...-.

-Volveré en unos días, lo siento-se despidió la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Hana se quedó divertida al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su amigo y se retiró a su misión. Esta había ido bien y efectivamente había descubierto que algo raro se traían las fuerzas de la Roca en el País del Fuego.  
De las shinobis de su generación, ella tenía una cierta particularidad: Era muy buena escondiéndose sin ser detectada. Esto derivó de estar observando detrás de los arboles a Hiashi y más frecuentemente a Kushina entrenando.  
La lluvia estaba a punto de caer y no sabía donde ocultarse, ya que habían muchos árboles y esta parecía ser una tormenta eléctrica fuerte.  
En un golpe de suerte, vio una especie de ruinas y se ocultó allí hasta que pasara la tormenta. Apenas piso el sitio y unas antorchas se encendieron automáticamente para alumbrar mejor, como si reconociera su presencia.

-¡¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?!-gritó la chica llamando a alguien y nadie le respondió-Esto es demasiado extraño, ojalá Minato estuviera aquí. Él sabría que hacer-.

Sin nada que hacer, la peliazul recorrió las ruinas y habían muchas pinturas rupestres que estaban de una era muy anterior a la guerra de clanes. Pero la más desconcertante eran la figura de una mujer con cuernos, un ojo de 6 anillos y 9 tomoes de color rojo y dos Byakugan junto a un árbol.  
Detrás de esto había un pergamino muy extraño que la chica abrió y no pudo descifrarlo ya que estaba escrito en un lenguaje desconocido.

-¿Qué es esto? No entiendo-se rascó la cabeza la mujer.

Ella guardó en sus cosas el pergamino y siguió recorriendo el lugar denotando varias imágenes acerca de esa mujer divina y unos dos gemelos que al parecer fueron las que la derrocaron.

-Esto se parece a algo que vi en la Biblioteca del clan, pero no se de donde-intentaba recordar la mujer.

En el sitio había una especie de templo con una extraña máquina hecha hace cientos de años que estaba inactiva. Era una especie de prototipo de alguna clase de tecnología desconocida y por lo que parecía no era de este mundo.

-Esto debe ser reportado a Konoha-señaló la chica asombrada.

En lo que revisaba la maquina, esta reaccionó a sus ojos y se prendió de la nada empezando a arrojar proyecciones extrañas de un lenguaje desconocido que se transformó al idioma que manejaban en el mundo shinobi. Había un sinnúmero de galaxias y estrellas en el universo que brillaban en la habitación para el asombro de la princesa Hyuga y esta tocaba los hologramas quedando muy impresionada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-.

El aparato accidentalmente obedeció la pregunta y se proyectó la Tierra junto a un punto rojo de la ubicación de la chica.

-Ubicación: Universo 6, Linea de tiempo 7, Zona Galáctica Norte, Vía Lactea, Sistema Solar 1528, Planeta 4032-877 conocido localmente como Tierra-leyó la Hyuga muy desconcertada.

La mujer empezó a jugar con los botones para ver que hacía ese aparato y tocó accidentalmente una parte que decía "Año". La máquina marcaba por defecto +40 y como no sabía que pasaría oprimió donde decía aceptar.  
Esta empezó a brillar para su sorpresa y un portal la absorbió inmediatamente al punto de que su destino era desconocido por el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Mini Narrativa 2

Hana estaba mirando muy detenidamente a Naruto, quien estaba incómodo ante la situación de su mini suegra y esta sonreía mucho.

-Mi hija consiguió a un marido muy guapo, la felicito-admitió la chica.

El rubio se sonrojó ante el cumplido de la mujer y esta se sentó en el sofá porque deseaba descansar un poco.

-No sé que pensarían Kushina y Minato en mi época acerca de que serán pareja. Ella es muy cobarde para admitir que lo ama pero estoy un poco más tranquila y quien diría que nos emparentaríamos de esta forma. Aunque sé que no viviré para verlo, me alegra de que al menos mi hija es feliz-le dijo lo que pensaba la peliazul.

-Eh, gracias-respondió un poco nervioso el Uzumaki.

El rubio Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage, no sabía que estaba pasando. De la nada, una mujer muy similar a Hinata se apareció y puso patas para arriba a su familia.

Flashback

Era la primera vez que Naruto llegaba temprano a su casa después de mucho tiempo y pasaba algo de tiempo de calidad con su familia. No tenía mucho que pasaron los Exámenes Chunin y las cosas aún estaban extrañas, pero al menos debía disfrutar los pequeños momentos.

-¿Te gustos el ramen, Naruto?-preguntó Hinata sonriente.

-Como siempre es exquisito-alabó el sujeto.

Los dos se quedaban mirando con amor y Boruto estaba a punto de ser diabético por tanta azúcar.

-Boruto, ¿pasame la sal?-le pidió Himawari y este la obedeció.

-Veo que a tí si te gusta el ramen-mencionó Hinata curiosa.

-Es la comida de los dioses-.

-Me alegro de que a uno de los hijos valore el sabor del ramen-comentó Naruto echándole una indirecta a su primogénito.

-Yo sí tengo gustos más refinados-alegó el pequeño rubio.

-Tus antepasados estarían deshonrados por tus gustos-le mencionó el Hokage.

-Yo sigo mi propio camino-respondió el Genin.

-¿Cómo hacer trampa en los exámenes?-preguntó inocentemente Himawari.

-Tenías que recordarlo-dijo con depresión Boruto.

-Perdona-dijo divertida la Uzumaki pequeña.

En ese momento, la luz se fue y una grieta espacio-tiempo apareció aterrando a toda la familia Uzumaki. Himawari era protegida por su madre y los rubios se pusieron enfrente para enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo.  
Los 4 se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver a una chica de cabello azul con un tremendo parecido a Hinata que aterrizó mareada en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó la mujer muy asustada.

La que estaba en shock total era Hinata que reconoció al instante a la extraña al haberla visto en fotos cuando era joven.

-No...puede...ser-balbuceó la matriarca Uzumaki casi al borde de un infarto y se desmayó.

Flashback fin

Aún no pasaba el shock del hecho que tenía a una versión quinceañera de su suegra sentada en su sofá y notaba de donde había sacado sus encantos su mujer.

-Así que...¿eres el hijo de Kushina y Minato?-preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

-Sí-.

-¿Dónde están ellos actualmente?-.

-Están muertos-.

Esto fue muy duro para la ojiperla y debía tomar en cuenta que los ninja podrían morir en cualquier momento y ella no era la excepción.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?-.

-El día que naci, es una larga historia-.

-Entonces no conociste a tus padres pero te puedo contar algunas cosas de las que tal vez no estés enterado si te interesa-le propuso la mujer.

-Oh, claro-.

El Hokage se sentó y la mujer pensó por donde tenía que empezar su relato.

-Yo ingresé a la Academia Ninja a los 5 años por deseos de mis padres. Allí conocí a tus padres y Kushina se llevó el terror de los demás porque un pobre idiota le dijo tomate. Ella quería ser Hokage para ser reconocida como la primera mujer que ostentara el puesto, aunque Minato le ganó por méritos el honor, jijiji-.

-La abuela Tsunade fue la que cumplió la meta de mi madre como la única mujer Hokage en la historia-comentó Naruto recordando ese día.

-¿Abuela Tsunade? Voy a recordar ese apodo, lo único que detesta más que hablen mal de su familia es que le digan que está muy mayor para ciertas cosas. Se lo diré a Kushina-sonrió enfermizamente dulce porque eso valía oro y Naruto se asustó.

-"Mi suegra es diabólica cuando se lo propone"-pensó el ojiazul.

-¿Dónde me quedé? Oh sí, recuerdo un cierto incidente donde Kushina hizo algo imperdonable para mí-.

-¿Qué hizo?-.

-Se comió mis rollos de canela-reveló muy molesta la mujer.

Naruto estaba desconcertado porque eso era similar a cuando Kiba se devoró el postre favorito de Hinata. Este estuvo en el hospital 3 días con sus puntos de chakra sellados.

Flashback

Se veía a una Hana de 8 años revisando sus cosas cuando notó que su postre no estaba y a lo lejos Kushina están comiéndoselo.

-Está muy dulce para mi gusto-se quejó la pelirroja empalagada.

-Te...comiste...mis rollitos...de canela-tartamudeó la niña Hyuga a punto de llorar.

-Ya no estes llorando, cómprate unos al rato-dijo sin importancia la Uzumaki.

En ese momento, el futuro Cuarto Hokage iba al salón de clases cuando el cuerpo de la pelirroja atravesó la pared y esta se estrelló en otra dejándola muy herida.

-¡KUSHINA!-.

El ojiazul vio a la niña Hyuga con el Byakugan activado y sonriendo psicópatamente con un instinto asesino digno de una Bestia con Cola.

-Vas a pagar por esta ofensa, Uzumaki-le sentenció la peliazul.

La chica se aventó para lastimar a Kushina pero el rubio interfirió y le dio justamente en el centro de chakra de su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente y sacando espuma de la boca.

-¡MINATO!-exclamó Kushina en shock.

-Ahora sigues tú, rufiana-.

-Mami-.

En ese momento, se veía a Fugaku y Mikoto que buscaban a sus amigos en la Academia pero vieron una mata pelirroja huir aterrada de alguien.

-¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA, EN SERIO!-chilló Kushina a toda prisa.

Atrás de ella, se veía a Hana con un lazo que sacó de quien sabe donde y atrapó como vaquero a la chica arrastrándola a un lugar oscuro.

-¡NO ME DEJEN ASÍ, AYÚDENME!-pidió auxilio la Uzumaki.

-No gracias, quiero vivir-huyó Fugaku cobardemente llevándose a Mikoto desconcertada.

-¡KYAAAAA!-se escuchó el grito aterrado de Kushina en toda la aldea.

Flashback fin

Naruto y Kurama estaban muy pálidos porque eso sonó muy similar a lo que hizo Himawari cuando fue nombrado Hokage y vieron que la girasol abueleó.

-Desde ese día Kushina no volvió a portarse mal, supongo que fue porque se volvió más civilizada-.

-O le tenía miedo-.

-Tal vez, aunque me dio pena por Minato. Estuvo un día inconsciente y me disculpé con él por todo. Tuve que perdonar a Kushina a cambio, aunque permaneció con vendas una semana y el ratón de los dientes le hizo una visita esa noche-comentó avergonzada la mujer.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que no involucren anécdotas raras?-preguntó Naruto en shock.

-Oh, nada era normal con Kushina. Algo divertido sucedía cuando estabas con ella. Me acuerdo cuando eramos niños y Minato pensaba que tu madre era hombre-sonrió divertida la chica.

-¿Papá pensaba que mamá era chico?-.

-Sí, aunque tenía el cabello largo lucía como tomboy y la feminidad en ella era nula. Fue muy curioso porque siendo un genio, Minato no dedujo el género de Kushina-.

Flashback  
Hana estaba muy aburrida ya que no veía muy seguido a sus amigos luego de que se graduaron y pues notaba que Minato trataba de reunirse con Kushina pero esta lo rechazaba.

-¿Por qué le caigo tan mal?-se preguntó Minato serio.

-No te preocupes, Minato-.

-Es un chico muy antipático-suspiró el rubio.

-Espera, ¿dijiste antipático? ó Hana curiosa.

-Sí, él es muy temperamental-.

Aunque Kushina era muy masculina, no podía creer que no se diera cuenta de que era mujer y conociendo a Minato este no le creería hasta verlo con sus ojos.

-Hablando de eso, mi equipo va a ir a unos baños termales. ¿Puedes venir con nosotros?-le dijo la peliazul cuidando sus palabras.

-Está bien-.

Aunque Kushina se molestó porque el afeminado de Minato vino, él estaría en el otro baño. La Uzumaki se adelantó y empezó a bañarse sola en las aguas termales.

-¿Dónde está las aguas termales?-preguntó Minato yéndose a desvestir.

-A la izquierda, Kushina está solo-le comentó la ojiperla.

-Gracias-.

Unos minutos después, Mikoto iba a entrar pero fue detenida por su compañera de equipo.

-No te conviene entrar allí, vas a arruinarlo todo-.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-preguntó sospechosamente la Uchiha.

-Ya verás-.

Kushina estaba afuera echándose jabón y limpiándose la espalda cuando Minato entra y deja caer la toalla pensando que no habría problemas.

-Hola Kushina-saludó el Namikaze y se quedó de piedra.

La Uzumaki estaba con un tic en el ojo y vio que estaba en una situación muy comprometedora sin poder reaccionar. El pobre rubio estaba con la boca abierta porque vio que la pelirroja tenía unos senos de buen tamaño para su edad y comprobó que efectivamente no era hombre, pero cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionó y Kushina se sonrojó al ver que no era tan afeminado después de todo.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-se escuchó la voz de la mujer furiosa en el lugar.

-Lo siento Minato pero esto tenía que pasar-le comentó Hana pensando si asistiría a su funeral.

Flashback

Kurama se reía de eso en la mente de Naruto porque él presenció todo y este estaba muy traumado por las anécdotas de sus padres.

-Ahora que sigue, ¿que mi madre o padre se hayan besado con alguien de su mismo sexo?-murmuró muy serio a si mismo el joven, recordando su incidente con Sasuke.

Hana se puso nerviosa y desvío la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

-¿Dígame que no es verdad?-.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, fue un accidente. Estábamos muy ebrias y Mikoto tuvo la culpa-dijo nerviosa la Hyuga.

Flashback  
Después de una misión exitosa, varios de los ninjas más reconocidos de Konoha estaban en un bar celebrando sus logros. Minato, Kushina, Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban en el lugar y se tomaban un sake muy fuerte y ya estaban ebrios.

-Hic, hic-se oía hipear a Hana.

-¿Qué le pasa a la Hyuga?-.

-No está acostumbrada al alcohol-suspiró Hiashi abrazando a la chica que no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Pobrecita, denle más sake-le ofreció una animada Mikoto.

-Vas a matarla de una intoxicación-le negó Hizashi.

-No me siento bien-dijo la Hyuga algo mareada.

Kushina trató de ayudarla cuando Mikoto forcejeó con Hizashi y el cuerpo de la Uchiha empujó a la de la peliazul contra la Uzumaki conectando los labios de las chicas.

-Jijiji, sabe a ramen con sal-dijo la Hyuga antes de caer dormida.

La pobre Uzumaki estaba más roja que cuando estaba ebria y se veía a Minato y Hiashi desmayados con un charco de sangre en el suelo y una sonrisa perversa.

-¡AGUANTA HERMANO!-le dijo su gemelo muy aterrado.

En un punto ciego, se veía a Jiraiya escribiendo en una nota lo que ocurrió murmurando acerca de cosas de ideas que valían oro.

Flashback fin

Naruto solo tenía una cosa en mente, su suegra era algo rara y tenebrosa pero era la madre del amor de su vida e irradiaba un aura de paz muy similar a ella, pero más maternal.

-¿Mi hija Hinata no ha despertado?-preguntó la peliazul muy seria.

-No te preocupes, hace años que no la había visto desmayarse-sonrió el rubio rememorando a su esposa adolescente.

-Una pregunta, ¿con quién me casé?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Con el señor Hiashi-.

Hana estaba de piedra y se sonrojó en demasía porque solo veía a Hiashi como su mejor amigo, pero saber que se casaron y tuvieron sexo fue demasiado para ella.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?-se tomó las mejillas muy desconcertada y avergonzada.

-Nunca supe, el señor Hyuga es muy reservado. Pero siempre que habla de usted lo hace con un tono muy melancólico-.

-¿Melancólico? ¿Qué me divorcié de él?-.

La mirada de Naruto lo dijo todo y ella se quedó muda ante el hecho de que estuviera muerta a estas alturas. Eso explicaría el porque su futura hija estaba desmayada y su yerno no la conocía.

-Quisiera hablar con ella a solas cuando despierte, no sé si esté lista pero debo hacerlo-le pidió la ojiperla a su hijo en ley.

-Está bien-.

Durante 40 años todo estaba demasiado cambiado y estaba muy decidida a encarar el futuro sabiendo esto.


End file.
